Icon Kit
The Icon Kit is a feature where a player can change their appearance in Geometry Dash. Although there is no physical difference to gameplay, the player can select from a variety of visually appealing options, including icons for the cube, ship, ball, UFO, dart, robot and assorted trails, all with their own unique looks. Colors can also be applied to make unique creations consisting of a primary and secondary color. However, the two chosen colours remain consistent between all forms, disallowing multiple color schemes. By completing achievements, more colors and icons can be obtained. Icon Galleries The words inside the parentheses is the achievement name. Cubes= Cube01.png|Default 1 Cube02.png|Default 2 Cube03.png|Default 3 Cube04.png|Default 4 Cube05.png|Stereo Madness in Normal mode (Stereo Madness!) Cube06.png|Back on Track in Normal mode (Back on Track!) Cube07.png|Polargeist in Normal mode (Polargeist!) Cube08.png|Dry Out in Normal mode (Dry Out!) Cube09.png|Base After Base in Normal mode (Base After Base!) Cube10.png|Can't Let Go in Normal mode (Cant Let Go!) Cube11.png|Jumper in Normal mode (Jumper!) Cube12.png|Complete 10 user-made levels (Master) Cube13.png|Go to Options > Rate (Supporter) Cube14.png|Time Machine in Normal mode (Time Machine!) Cube15.png|Cycles in Practice mode (Loops) Cube16.png|Cycles in Normal mode (Cycles!) Cube17.png|xStep in Practice mode (yStep) Cube18.png|xStep in Normal mode (xStep!) Cube19.png|Complete 1 demon difficulty level (Reflex champion) Cube20.png|Complete 2 demon difficuty levels (Demon Chaser) Cube21.png|Complete 3 demon difficulty levels (The One) Cube22.png|Complete 4 demon difficulty levels (Demon Master) Cube23.png|Collect 100 stars (Oh, Shiny!) Cube24.png|Collect 200 stars (More Stars!) Cube25.png|Collect 300 stars (Star Maniac) Cube26.png|Collect 400 stars (Master Collector) Cube27.png|Theory of Everything in Normal mode (Theory of Everything!) Cube28.png|Collect 800 stars (Starshine) Cube29.png|Collect 900 stars (All Mine!) Cube30.png|Collect 1000 stars (MORE SHINY!!!) Cube31.png|Collect 5 secret coins (Coins?!) Cube32.png|Collect 25 secret coins (We Needs It!) Cube33.png|Complete a Map Pack (Jump, Forrest, Jump) Cube34.png|Collect 40 secret coins (Where Is It?! Where Is It?!) Cube35.png|Electrodynamix in Normal mode (Electrodynamix!) Cube36.png|Complete 50 user-made levels (The Gamer) Cube37.png|Complete 30 demon difficulty levels (Demolicious!) Cube38.png|Collect 60 secret coins (Found it Under a Rock!) Cube39.png|Destroy 200 players on the main menu (Godlike!) Cube40.png|Complete 300 user-made levels (No Match for Me!) Cube41.png|Destroy 50 players on the main menu (Dominating!) Cube42.png|Hexagon Force in Normal mode (Hexagon Force!) Cube43.png|Collect 95 secret coins (Tax Collector) Cube44.png|Complete Blast Processing in normal mode (Blast Processing!) Cube45.png|Complete Theory of Everything 2 in normal mode (Theory of Everything 2!) Cube46.png|Receive 100 likes on a level you've made (Geometry Creator) Cube47.png|Complete the first three levels in normal mode (Steamrolling!) Cube48.png|Complete Clubstep in normal mode in the Steam version (Steamstep!) Cube49.png|Collect 10 user coins (The journey begins...) cube50.png|Glitched (Nice shot!) Cube51.png|Type "spooky" in the Vault (Thief! Thief!) Cube52.png|Collect 150 user coins (So many shinies...) Cube53.png|Collect 60 user coins (I'll get that for you) Cube54.png|Collect 110 user coins (MAX COINS!) Cube55.png|Glitched (Catch 'em all!) Cube56.png|Collect 110 secret coins (Where do I even put this?) Cube57.png|Rate the stars of 2000 online levels (Justice!) Cube58.png|Complete 35 map packs (Hah, you call that a pack?) Cube59.png|Complete Deadlocked with all 3 coins (Ultimate Deadlocked) ToE2coins.png| Complete Theory of Everything 2 with all 3 coins (Ultimate Theory of Everything 2) Cube61.png|Collect 3000 stars (They are REALLY warm !) Lenny.png|Type "lenny" in the Vault (Oh no...) |-| Ships= Ship01.png|Default Ship02.png|Clutterfunk in Normal mode (Clutterfunk!) Ship03.png|Complete 5 demon difficulty levels (Demonic Guardian) Ship04.png|Collect 500 stars (Epic Collector) Ship05.png|Collect 600 stars (Epic Master Collector) Ship06.png|Complete 10 demon difficulty levels (Demonic Overmind) Ship07.png|Collect 700 stars (Star Factory) Ship08.png|Complete 15 demon difficulty levels (Master of Timing!) Ship09.png|Electroman Adventures in Normal mode (Electroman Adventures!) Ship10.png|Complete 5 Map Packs (Failure is Not an Option) Ship11.png|Complete 15 Map Packs (Pack it up) Ship12.png|Collect 75 Secret Coins (Finders Keepers!) Ship13.png|100 user created levels (Geometrician) Ship14.png|Collect 55 Secret Coins (There's More!?) Ship15.png|500 user created levels (Bring me Their Heads!) Ship16.png|Collect 90 Secret Coins (The Finder) Ship17.png|1000 user made levels (Tonight, we dine in GEOMETRY DASH!) Ship18.png|Collect 1500 stars (Was That All of them?) Ship19.png|Collect 3500 stars (IT BURNS!) Ship20.png|Type "mule" in the Vault (Revealing...) Ship21.png|Collect 130 user coins (I think there's one left) Ship22.png|Collect 180 user coins (Something that rhymes with coin) Ship23.png|Collect 80 user coins (We're gonna need a bigger boat) Ship24.png|Collect 115 Secret Coins (Seriously, enough!) Ship25.png|Collect 30 user coins (Mom, get the camera!) |-| Balls= Ball01.png|Default Ball02.png|Collect 10 Secret Coins (Maybe Behind That Block?) Ball03.png|Collect 35 Secret Coins (They Stole it From us!) Ball04.png|Collect 50 Secret Coins (My Precious...) Ball05.png|20 demon difficulty levels (Unstoppable!) Ball06.png|Collect 70 Secret Coins (Nothing is Secret!) Ball07.png|20 Map Packs (Package Complete) Ball08.png|25 Map Packs (You Pack, I Complete) Ball09.png|Collect 2000 stars (Knock Knock. Who's There? STARS!) Ball10.png|40 demon difficulty levels (Give Me A Challenge!) Ball11.png|Collect 140 user coins (Where did you get those?) Ball12.png|Destroy 500 players (Wickedsick!) Ball13.png|Jump 100,000 times (Can't stop jumping!!!) Ball14.png|Collect 105 secret Coins (These are pretty heavy) Ball15.png|Complete 40 map packs (40, not bad...) Ball16.png|Collect 40 user coins (I feel rich!) Ball17.png|Collect 90 user coins (Got coins?) Ball18.png|Collect 190 user coins (Will you ever be satisfied?) |-| UFOs= UFO01.png|Default UFO02.png|Clubstep Practice mode (Clubbin) UFO03.png|Collect 20 Secret Coins (We Wants it!) UFO04.png|Collect 45 Secret Coins (Thief, Thief, Thief!) UFO05.png|Jump 50,000 times (Hop Hop Hop) UFO06.png|Collect 65 Secret Coins (Not so Secret) UFO07.png|Collect 80 Secret Coins (The Golden Rule) UFO08.png|Collect 85 Secret Coins (Robin Hood) UFO09.png|Collect 100 Secret Coins (The King's Vault) UFO10.png|Complete 30 Map Packs (I R Unstoppable!) UFO11.png|Type the passcode "blockbite" in the Vault (Decrypter) UFO12.png|Type the passcode "neverending" in the Vault (Third Eye Open) UFO13.png|Collect 50 user coins (What to buy...) UFO14.png|Complete Clubstep with all 3 coins (Ultimate Clubstep) UFO15.png|Complete 50 demon difficulty levels (Grim Reaper) UFO16.png|Get a star rated level (Geometry Star) UFO17.png|Collect 160 user coins (Power level increasing) UFO18.png|Collect 120 Secret Coins (Leave some for the rest of us!) |-| Darts= Wave01.png|Default Wave02.png|Collect 1 user coin (What are those?!) Wave03.png|Do 20000 attempts (That hurts!) Wave04.png|Collect 20 user coins (I can't stop!) Wave05.png|Rate the stars of 500 online levels (Organizer) Wave06.png|Collect 70 user coins (Piece of cake) Wave07.png|Collect 120 user coins (Just kidding...) Wave08.png|Type "Ahead" into the vault (The Unseen) Wave09.png|Collect 4000 stars (GAAAAAAAAAH!) Wave10.png|Collect 170 user coins (Ultra Mega Coin Catcher) Wave11.png|Complete 45 Map Packs (Ha! What now?) Wave12.png|Collect 2500 stars (They are pretty warm...) |-| Robots= Robot01.png|Default Robot02.png|Type "robotop" in the Vault (The Unknown) Robot03.png|Geometrical Dominator in Normal mode (Geometrical Dominator!) Robot04.png|Collect 200 user coins (Level up! Ultra Greedy...) |-| Mini= CubeS.png|Mini Cube Ball01.png|Mini Ball |-| Colors= P:Primary Color, S:Secondary Color. Colour01.png|R: 125 G: 255 B: 0 (Default 1) Colour02.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 0 (Default 2) Colour03.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 125 (Default 3) Colour04.png|R: 0 G: 255 B: 255 (Default 4) Colour05.png|R: 0 G: 200 B: 255 (P: Electroman Adventures Practice Mode, S: 15 Secret Coins Colour06.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 255 (P: Stereo Madness Practice Mode, S: Press 'More Games') Colour07.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Back on Track Practice Mode, S: Jump 1000 times) Colour08.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Polargeist Practice Mode, S: 100 Attempts) Colour09.png|R: 185 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Clutterfunk Practice Mode, S: Press Facebook button) Colour10.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 255 (P: Dry Out Practice Mode, S: 500 Attempts) Colour11.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 125 (P: Base After Base Practice Mode, S: Like or Dislike an online level) Colour12.png|R: 255 G: 0 B: 0 (P: Can't Let Go Practice Mode, S: Rate a difficulty of a level) Colour13.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 125 (P: 200 online levels at Normal Mode, S: Destroy 1 Player) Colour14.png|R: 255 G: 125 B: 0 (P: Jumper Practice Mode, S: Create a level) Colour15.png|R: 255 G: 185 B: 0 (P: Theory of Everything Practice Mode, S: 2000 Attempts) Colour16.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 0 (P: 1 online level on Normal Mode, S: 10000 Jumps) Colour17.png|R: 255 G: 255 B: 255 (P: Time Machine Practice Mode, S: 20000 Jumps) Colour18.png|R: 175 G: 175 B: 175 (P: Electrodynamix Practice Mode, S: 10000 Attempts) Colour19.png|R: 90 G: 90 B: 90 (P: Hexagon Force Practice Mode, S: Crash at over 95% at a official level in normal mode) Colour20.png|R: 0 G: 0 B: 0 (P: 30 Secret Coins, S: Clubstep Normal Mode) Colour21.png|R: 0 G: 175 B: 75 (P: Blast Processing Practice Mode, S: Subscribe 'RobTop Games' at Youtube) Colour22.png|R: 0 G: 125 B: 125 (P:Theory of Everything 2 Practice Mode, S:Scrolling fast 2/3 times and returning to "Coming Soon" screen and getting the Secret Coins) Colour23.png|R: 0 G: 75 B: 175 (P: Like or Dislike 1000 online levels, S: Rate Difficulty of 100 online levels) Colour24.png|R: 75 G: 0 B: 175 (P: Rate Difficulty of 1000 online levels, S: Like or dislike 100 online levels) Colour25.png|R: 125 G: 0 B: 125 (P: Geometrical Dominator Practice Mode, S: Follow 10 creators) Colour26.png|R: 175 G: 0 B: 75 (P: Deadlocked Practice Mode, S: Follow a creator) Colour27.png|R: 175 G: 75 B: 0 (P: Like or Dislike 500 online levels, S: Add a friend) Colour28.png|R: 125 G: 125 B: 0 (P: Add 10 friends, S: Destroy 100 Players) |-| Trails= Rainbow.png|Complete 10 Map Packs (Map Packer) File:Trail4.png|Type "gandalfpotter" into the Vault (Very Clever…) Trivia * Some ships that are hard to unlock, like collecting 500 stars or beating 5 demon difficulty levels can be easily unlocked in the Lite version, such as collecting a small amount of secret coins. ** However, completing Clutterfunk or Electroman Adventures in normal mode, completing 5 Map Packs, or Completing 100 user created levels, or even unlocking the Vault and typing in "Mule" are the easiest way to get a ship. * Icons that are awarded for easy achievements, like 'Stereo Madness!', are lacking in detail and are not very intricate. However, very challenging achievements like "MORE SHINEY!!!" award very detailed icons with intricate patterns. Players can use these icons to show off their accomplishments. * The primary color will also be used in the progress bar if turned on. (The default setting is 'off', so it has to be turned to 'on' if the Player wants.) * As of Update 2.0, there is a total of 59 cube icons, 28 colors, 25 ship icons, 18 ball icons, 18 UFO icons, 12 wave icons, 6 robot icons and 4 trails. ** This results in a total of 225,648 unique icon combinations (icon + 2 colors + glow). * Choosing black as the primary color will change what is normally the black outline into the secondary color. Several other changes occur which mostly applies the secondary color to map components in place of the black. ** This results in a bug to the dual wave trail. The trail of the primary wave stays as black, however, the trail of the secondary wave is opaque instead of normally translucent, whatever color you set the secondary color to. ** If both icon colors are set to black, the default decoration color is white. * Update 1.7 added a special option unlocked by completing 10 map packs, which is a rainbow trail emitted behind the player when contact with jump pads, jump rings, gravity portals, ship, or UFO mode. Contact with size portals, mirror portals, speed portals, and ball portals do not show the rainbow trail. * Update 1.7 had a sneak peek picture that featured a ball that never came to game. * Cycles and xStep are the only levels where you can get icons both in Normal Mode and Practice Mode. * Clubstep is the only level where you can get a UFO in Practice mode and ''a Secondary Black Color in Normal Mode. * Update 1.8 added secrets to the game. Tap the icons (up to 500) on the main screen to unlock them. Unlocking the second secret will reveal how to get 2 icons and 1 color (the original achievements were '''Rampage!', 'Dominating!' and 'Godlike!', later in Update 2.0 'Ultrakill!' and 'Wickedsick!' were added.) * Update 1.9 added a new secret to the game. Upon collecting it, the player will be rewarded with secret coin and new color with achievement "Master Detective". See the Achievements page to find out how to earn it. * Although there is a lot of normal cube icons, there is only one small form cube icon which is a miniaturized version of the default one. ** Similarly, there is only one small form ball and dart icon. The ship, UFO and robot icons of the player are retained in mini mode though. * On the main screen, there are no icons that are travelling in the antigravity, mirror or dual modes. ** Despite only being able to be unlocked in the Steam version of Geometry Dash, the "SteamStep" icon makes an appearance in the iOS and Android version as an icon in the background on the main menu. ** All Steam icons can only be obtained in the mobile version if a steam save is ported onto the mobile game. One may port their save where they have completed the 3 levels and Clubstep to obtain these icons and return them to their mobile. *Two icons are currently glitched, making them very hard to get. They are "Nice shot!" and "Catch 'em all!" Icon references Many icons in Geometry Dash were based on or were inspired by games and other things in the real world. * The icons from Geometry Dash are used from the'' Oxygene 1 font, like "Stereo Madness!" and "Dry Out!". ** The "Geometry Dash", "Practice Complete", "New Best!" and the "Level Complete!" texts are also made with the same font. * The icon unlocked by completing Hexagon Force in Normal Mode is a reference of a ''Creeper, a popularized enemy creature from the game Minecraft. * The UFO unlocked for completing 30 map packs is based off of Bowser's Clown Car in Super Mario World. * The Steam exclusive icon for beating 3 main levels is an obvious reference to Valve's Portal-series Companion Cube. ** The other Steam icon for beating Clubstep (SteamStep!) has special glasses that look exactly like the official Steam logo. * The icon unlocked for collecting 10 user coins resembles a mushroom from the Super Mario Series. * The icon unlocked for typing 'lenny' in the vault references a Lenny face, a popular meme created from Unicode characters. * The icon unlocked for typing 'spooky' in the vault resembles a Shy-Guy from the Super Mario Series. * The icon unlocked for rating the stars on 2000 online levels appears to be a spinoff on Batman. * The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Deadlocked appears to be a spinoff on Wolverine. * The icon unlocked for collecting 150 user coins appears to resemble Iron Man. * The icon unlocked for recieving 3000 stars appears to be a direct reference to Super Meat Boy. * The icon unlocked for collecting 110 secret coins appears to be a spinoff on Deadpool. * The ball unlocked for collecting 140 user coins is the reference of a Yin-Yang. *The UFO unlocked for getting a star-feature level resembles Stitch from the movie Lilo and Stitch. *The icon unlocked for collect 110 user coins appears to be a spinoff on Cyclops. *The icon unlocked for collecting all three coins on Theory of Everything 2 appears to be a spinoff of the ''boo, ''a ghost from Mario franchise. *The robot unlocked for completing Deadlocked in normal mode resembles Iron Man. External Notes * Do not distribute the images above without the author's consent. Doing this will result in a copyright reclamation. * Latest icons for Update 2.0 have been made by Loochi. Please ask for permission before you use them anywhere else. Gallery IconKitOriginal.png|1.0 Icon Kit